The Prosecutor
by Troublesome-angel
Summary: But what happens if healing doesn't come? He was not one to give up easily. He'd do anything at all to make her smile again. "You are the most beautiful creature on this earth when you smile."


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She was angry with her ex-husband. She found out that he had regularly cheated on her with a prostitute. She noticed the changes in her husband. There always seemed to be an excuse. He had always been busy. Just weeks before their second wedding anniversary, she found out he had slept with someone else.

_"How long has this been going on?" she yelled at her husband. She wasn't expecting an answer from him. She did not know everything, but she knew something was going on._

_"Hermione, let's calm down."_

_"No! I won't calm down!" she says. "How dare you bring her here! On our bed! This was our bed. How many bitches you fucking anyway?"_

_Her husband briskly walked over to her and slapped her on the cheek with a forceful blow, "She is pregnant with my child."_

She doesn't need to be told twice. She left the house and been sleeping in her office after she divorced him.

* * *

She had thought she could forget him but she can't so since that night she'd drunk herself to sleep.

"Hermione! I'm surprised to see you here."

She doesn't need to turn around because she already knows who it will be, "Harry!"

"I think you should retire for the evening," Harry said, who expressed concern for her. Hermione didn't argue. She was a little drunk. She slowly made her way back to her office building.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco was surprised to see his former colleague unconscious and bleeding profusely. He was panicked as he tried to figure out what to do. He barely recognized her with the bruised on her face. Her clothes were ragged. She had been identified as missing person a year ago. She was last seen walking out of a bar nearby Diagon Alley.

"Help me" That was all she said before she fainted. He brought her back home and quickly healed her wound, for he feared the paleness of her flawless skin was a result of blood loss.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Narcissa was surprised to see her son with a nearly lifeless young woman.

"I found her and I was afraid that she would bleed to death if I left her there." He explained to her.

"Let me know when you're done. I'm going to get some warm water and fresh linens."

Narcissa returned in minutes with house elves. She helped her out of her ragged robe while the house elves were busy changing the linens on the bed which stain with blood.

Draco was away to alert the auror. Two hours later the auror came to the house questioning him.

"I don't know anything, I told you! Nothing!" He told the auror that he found her just outside his office building and bleeding to death.

An hour later, another auror came by. Draco felt glad to see him.

"Why didn't you send her to the St. Mungo?" The Head Auror asked.

"Harry, I could not think right. She was bleeding heavily. I was trying to save her life."

"I have already alerted my wife to double check her conditions. Draco, I need you to follow me to the Auror HQ to file a report. Don't worry my officer will guard the house."

* * *

When she finally regained consciousness. Hermione was crying and begging him not to hurt her.

His mother asked with alarm in her voice, 'What's happened?'

"I don't know when she saw me, she screamed and begged me not to hurt her."

"It's fine, dear, don't you worry." Narcissa tried to get her calmed down.

"Draco, why don't you go to work? Let me talk to her."

"Fine, I will let the Potters know that she gain conscious."

"Where am I?" Hermione asked in a scratchy voice.

"Here," Narcissa said, picking up the glass of water. " Drink"

She took a couple of sips before resting the glass on the side table.

"You're here at my house." Narcissa answered her question. "How are you feeling now?"

She shook her head. Hermione looked around the room,"Why am I here?"

Narcissa helps me as she is struggling to sit up.

"My son brought you back. He found you bleeding and unconscious."

"I can't remember anything."

"Why don't you take a rest, maybe you will remember them after." Narcissa insisted while walked out of the room.

* * *

The auror was able to track down Hermione's abuser, it was her former husband.

She was seriously abused by her ex-husband there was evidence of extensive physical and sexual abuse.

She was a physically strong woman but she was weakened due to a prolonged exposure for dark magic.

Draco feels sick to his stomach. It's sickening what happened to Hermione. Her husband kills his pregnant girlfriend for cheating on him before proceed by kidnapping and raping her. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial after the Wizengamot assessing the seriousness of the case.


End file.
